


越洋电话

by Mia_Wang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Wang/pseuds/Mia_Wang





	越洋电话

朴正洙吹完头发的时候已经是夜里两点了，为期10天的日本巡回演出终于落下帷幕。虽然热水难易洗去积攒下的疲乏，但是想到马上就能回国见到家里的金希澈和心空，嘴角的梨涡不禁又深了一些。

眼皮已经困到打架，朴正洙爬上床准备定个晚一点的闹钟补充睡眠，划开屏幕却看见密密麻麻的全是未接电话。

是金希澈。

朴正洙一下就紧张起来，莫不是出了什么状况？这么晚肯定是很严重的急事，是生病了，还是出了事故，自己还在国外，怎么就那么不小心调成静音。朴正洙惴惴不安，思绪杂乱无章地在脑袋里冲来冲去。朴正洙连忙坐起身，不假思索地回拨过去。

忙音还没“嘟——”一声对面就接起了电话，紧接着就传来一个熟悉地声音。

“特儿......”

“希澈......？不好意思啊手机开了静音。”

“你怎么不接我电话......”

金希澈的声音有些沙哑，拉了个长长地尾音，像是叹气似的。朴正洙感受到了对面的异样，连忙道歉。

“希澈？你是喝酒了吗？”

“特儿你，太冷淡了......”

气音越来越明显，金希澈略有醉意的低沉声音传了过来，国际长途的信号不是很好，电波细微的沙沙声吹红了朴正洙的耳朵。

“我已经很久没碰过你了，你不想我吗？”

“希澈啊......这么晚了快睡吧，明天中午......”

“你出国这些天的晚上是怎么过的？有没有想我？”

对面懒散又性感的声音直接打断了朴正洙的话，自顾自地说着。

“这些天都在忙演出我哪有时间......”

“我可是想着你用手自己做的，正洙。”

朴正洙心里一阵慌乱，他仿佛看见那个人坐在自己床边翘起嘴角，撒娇式地靠过来，一边自说自话一边手脚不安分地伸进他的衣服下摆。

“明，明天再说吧希澈。”

“呀，明明是个三十多的大叔了怎么还会害羞呢，在外面你还挺行的，怎么在家里我靠过来的时候脸红呀......”

朴正洙咬着嘴唇吞了口唾沫，明明金希澈没在身边，却感觉有一股电流从他的声音里跑出来，顺着耳朵一路向下贯穿全身。他感觉自己的身体莫名的燥热起来，不自主地用另一只手抚上了自己的耳后，指尖顺着皮肤缓慢地滑过脖颈，锁骨。

“在一起这么久，每次都像是第一次，”对面若有似无的笑声传了出来，“可是我，爱死你了，朴正洙。”

突如其来的情话让朴正洙猝不及防，他从嘴缝中勉强挤出来一个“嗯”字就不再出声，他感觉脑子晕晕的，浑身上下的皮肤被粗糙的被单磨得十分敏感。朴正洙把枕头立起来靠在床头，把碍事的被子撩起扔到一边。

“特儿，正洙，你喜欢我在你耳垂上舔的时候，怎么叫你？”

“啊，我，希澈......”

“每次我这么做的时候，你都会兴奋地颤起来，然后主动地抱上来吻我......”

金希澈的声音也不再自然，朴正洙打了个激灵，他想到每次前戏的时候金希澈都喜欢与他接吻，然后慢慢地从嘴唇到脸颊再游走到耳廓耳垂，轻柔的用牙齿剐蹭皮肤。朴正洙闭上眼睛，用舌头润湿手尖，模仿着希澈惯用地伎俩也摸上了自己的耳朵。

“正洙......你的呼吸声好重......你在摸自己吗？啊我真是太喜欢你的乳头了，左边那颗比右边要敏感你知道吗？每次光是亲亲就会挺起来，不一会就硬硬的，摸上去你就会叫出来......”

金希澈过于淫荡的话语倾泻而下，朴正洙一个没忍住哼叫出声，手一软电话掉在床上。朴正洙把电话捡起来用肩膀夹在耳旁，重新舔了舔手指，揉搓着胸前已经完全充盈的红点，另一只手顺着腰际一路滑向下半身，隔着内裤转着圈抚摸着那个坚硬的柱身。

“唔......正洙，每次我从胸口舔下去的时候，你就会忍不住叫两声。正洙你快叫啊，我喜欢你眯着眼睛不敢看我却羞红了全身，不停地呻吟，喊着不要......”

朴正洙觉得自己浑身上下血液沸腾，心脏砰砰的跳着，半靠在床上的他感觉腰身要融化在床单上。金希澈凌乱的喘息声也传了过来，朴正洙精神恍惚，他褪去唯一的遮掩，用力地抓握自己的下身，嗲音不受控制地从嘴里冒出。许久没有过性生活，高耸的茎身因为充血甚至有些发痛，朴正洙混乱地从床头柜上摸出润手霜挤了上去。

“正洙，你喜欢，我怎么干你，正面？背面？还是......”

“哈......啊......正面......澈儿......”

朴正洙的声音断断续续，带着旖旎的水声和情欲，声音愈发的细腻。

“我也是特儿......我就喜欢开灯，把你的腿架在肩膀上，看着你下身湿润无法掌控大局的样子，抬起屁股掰开后穴插进去......”

朴正洙此时已经彻底混乱了，他抓了一个枕头垫上后腰，把身体抬起来。朴正洙脚尖点地双腿大敞，双膝弯曲立在两侧，用指肚摩擦着已经充涨得不行的头部，顺滑透明的液体顺着小眼一颗一颗地涌出来，黏湿一片。

“正洙你喜欢这样吧，喜欢我一边摸你的阴茎一边插你，每次我这么做的时候你都一副要死的表情，有时候甚至还会哭着哼唧求我停下来......”

“啊......希澈不要说了......”

朴正洙残存的理智也最终消失不见了，他摇着头浪叫着，用手指蹭着前段滑落的粘液在身后的褶皱处前后摩擦，一点点地像深处试探。一根，两个，三根进去的时候朴正洙不自主的扭动起腰身，骨盆前后摇动起来，像是配合谁一样一下下满足着自己。

“正洙你下面又热又紧......每次我进去的时候都被你夹得爽到不行。你在我身下的时候总是那么淫荡，平时仪表堂堂的......成员们要是知道你在床上像我索取的时候是那么贪婪那么色情，可不知道会怎么想呢......”

“不......别......”

“可是只有我能看到啊正洙，嗯？只有我能看见你欲死欲仙的样子，穴口一吞一吐地邀请我，发出性感的叫声.......哥......多发出点声音让我听......我想操死你......”

金希澈的话语越来越不知廉耻，不雅的词汇一个接一个地蹦出，朴正洙挺着脖子也不再抑制自己，手机从耳边掉了下去，他一手撸动那个膨胀到极致的茎身，一手狠狠地抽插穴口进出着，想着金希澈在他身上驰骋的样子无法自持。朴正洙弓着身子，律动逐渐加快，在到达顶点的时候喷射出一片乳白色的污渍。

电话那边也传来一声低吼，半晌朴正洙才爬起来又进了卫生间，重新清理了一下自己身上上上下下的不良痕迹，回到卧室的时候电话那边又传来声音。

“正洙？”

“在呢。”

朴正洙关上灯拿起手机，彻底瘫在被窝中。

“正洙我困了......”

对面一阵哈欠声，朴正洙也闭上眼睛，黑暗中咧开嘴笑了起来。

“睡吧希澈，明天见。”

“正洙我爱你。”

“我也是。”

 

FIN


End file.
